A New Love Part 2
by COOKiE-MONSHTAH
Summary: This is a sequel to A New Love which i wrote...


That night was quite wonderful. I mean, who wouldn't want to go with Edward...round the town? Then down do to Port Angeles for a stroll on the wharf...And a dinner in a five star? It was such a romantic night that day.

"Bella! Wait! I gotta ask you something!" Mike shouted out after me as I got out off Edward's silver Volkswagen. I looked at Edward as if I wanted him to bite Mike Newton; after all, he is into me. But then again, Jess is made for him, so I have a plan at all times.

"Go ahead" Edward said to me, before I could protest.

"Hey Mike! What is it?"I asked in a dry voice, no excitement nor a feeling of huge hatred.

"Umm, it's not all important, but I just wanted to know I you and Edward are...." He finished his sentence midway hoping for me to finish the rest. "Coz, I was wondering if you would like to, um, watch a movie with me on Friday night. If you're busy it's ok."

"No, sorry, actually Edward was going to take me for dinner in Port Angeles, and yeah, I and Edward are going out, yup." Wow, that went smoother than I thoughted. Behind me Edward was sniggering to himself, clearly he had read my mind; after all, he is a vampire.

When I got back, Edward asked me a question I had dreaded.

"So, are we going for dinner in Port Angeles on Friday night? I mean, if we weren't then poor Mikey's heart would be broken." He said the last bit sarcastically, but the rest, he sure meant it.

"I'm busy Friday night, sorry, I'm going to Port Angeles with my boyfriend for dinner. Mind if we go some other time?" I said as if he wasn't all mine. We both laughed.

"So, the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward quoted.

"What a stupid lamb."I replied in a tone that what he just quoted was the sweetest thing ever said to me.

"What a masochistic lion." He gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek, my adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I swear Edward was feeling it to. When he gets too close to me, he feels my heart pump.

"You better get to biology now, but I'm gonna skip this lesson. It's good for you to take breaks from class sometimes. I'll be in the cafeteria if you feel lonely." He said to me in a tone which made him sound like Dr. Carlisle.

"Nah, I'm already behind coz of you taking me all places round here."I said quietly, I waved goodbye and went off to biology.

He was right, this lesson, we were going to check our own blood type. No, oh no, the dizzy feeling was coming back to me in the middle of class. The next thing I knew, Mike was helping me to the sick bay.

"Mike, leave her now, I'll take her from here." Edwards's cool voice was ringing in my ears now.

"NO! Mr Banner told me to make sure she gets to the sick bay safely. And how would I know if Bella gets to the sick bay safely with?!" I swear he had no change against Edward.

"Because she's my girlfriend! And not yours!"The warmest feeling overcame me at the words he just said. Mike gently passed me into his arms and stormed off.

"I told you taking breaks from classes are good for you Bells."He said in the I-told-you-so way.

"Yeah. Your right. How about you take you to the nurse and convince her to let me go home early today? And maybe we'll have some fun down in Port Angeles. How about? Like the first time you took me there, a stroll on the wharf. And maybe a little chat in the park?" I said as if I wanted to tell him something very important. Not that this wasn't important too.

"Bella, when are you going to introduce me to your dad?"

"What?! My dad already knows you! Unless you mean as my...? Coz I mean, before we go to Port Angeles." I could tell by the look on his face it was what he wanted. As soon as the nurse dismissed us, Edward drove me home, and I gave him the chance to meet Charlie, again, but this time as my boyfriend. He took it easier than I thought.

"Make sure you bring her back in one piece, and before 10pm." He never sounded so, as strict as far I knew. But then again, he was ok with it.

Port Angeles was fun, the drive took 2hrs, and I made Edward go slower than usual, so that he would follow the road rules. He was such a sweetheart; he'd do anything that I would ask him too, unless he thought it was ridiculous. The walk was so relaxing, it should have happened straight after my near experience in biology of faint. After our little stroll, we sat down on a bench with a view of the widespread ocean.

"You know what Bella? You're the best thing happened to me in a very long time, and by very I mean very long. You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do, you know what...I feel the same for u..."I said just as surprised as he was. I felt him pull me close to his chest, his hand ran through my hair, i felt his other grip my closer to him, what was he doing? He turned me around and dragged his lips across my cheek and locked them tightly against mine. I pulled myself up and held his face close to me. I realized just how much he loved me, and how much I loved him back. He unlocked our lips and he put his ear on my chest to listen to my heart rate.

"Wow, you are a good kisser, have you kissed another girl before me?"

"Nope, you're too good for a first timer too, hey... I want to come for a sleepover tonight at your place. In your bed, with you." He sounded like he had something planned for the bed.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't get too close to me." I said with a laugh, he laughed back too. But that was unsure.

The drive back to my place was a bit, awkward, knowing what was to come ahead. When I got upstairs, Edward was waiting outside my window for me to open it so he can come in. He asked if I needed my human minute, I told him it'll be five. I was out before 5...

"Ready to go to bed now Bells?" he asked quite as a whisper.

"As if I wasn't" I replied.

He squeezed me close to his chest; I curled up into a ball and clung onto him like a chimp that wouldn't let go of its piggy-back ride. He laid his chin on my head, he lifted my chin after a few minutes and gently pressed it with his, the adrenalin was rushing very fast now. His hands let go of me and ran through my hair, he was pulling our lips closer, and I did the same. He rolled onto his back and pulled me onto him. I let go of his lips and gasped for air, for him it was easy to hold his breath for long periods of time; I rolled off him and lay next to him in my bed. Our hands weren't ready to let go of each others, so we left him, I laid my head on his chest, and he looked at me and told how beautiful I looked in the moonlight. Then he got up, was he leaving?

"Where are you going? Don't leave me now. I've already lost my heart to you and I don't want to lose my emotions now as well." I protested.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna sit next to your bed and watch you sleep like I always do." I was puzzled to know that. But as long as I get my sleep and he's with me, I'm all safe. I told him to watch me sleep, but not from the floor, I told him to lay down beside me so I could cuddle up to him once again. He did as I told.

The next morning he was already up and had made breakfast for Charlie and me. And I have to admit he isn't a bad chef at all. School was all the same. But everyone just started at the both of us as we held our hands on our way to biology.

Part 3 coming soon


End file.
